


Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) NSFW Alphabet

by ynyseira



Series: NSFW Alphabet: Buffy the Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Evil, F/M, Kink, NSFW Alphabet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, S&M, Sex crypt, Shameless Smut, Spuffy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynyseira/pseuds/ynyseira
Summary: For this one, Blondie Bear is evil (but still relatively sweet). I might do one later where he's ensouled. And let's pretend for the meantime that Buffy isn't in the picture.
Relationships: Spike (BtVS) & You, Spike (BtVS)/Reader
Series: NSFW Alphabet: Buffy the Vampire Slayer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115018
Kudos: 21





	Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> **I am only playing with the characters that Joss Whedon so graciously shared with the world. They are not mine.**

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Soul or no, Spike has always known how to treat a lady love - with the utmost care and respect. If he’s bitten you at all in the throes of passion, he gently laps up any excess blood on your neck with his tongue (sending shivers down your spine and making you squirm even if you’re completely spent). Then the night will be passed away with intimate cuddles and gentle kisses.

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Spike’s proud of his scar (and the memory of killing a slayer attached to it). It doesn’t hurt that he knows you think it’s sexy. His favorite of your body parts? You’d think it would be your neck, but it’s a close second to your soft pussy. Although some days he can’t decide which is better, biting you or fucking you.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Spike will cum anywhere and everywhere in or on your body. The best part is you don’t need any protection! His favorite is seeing his dead seed trickle out of your pussy, but he does also like to see it dribble out of your mouth as you gag on his cock.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

It’s not so much of a secret anymore, because you figured it out once when Spike was drunk and wanted you to wear a dark wig and play with a child’s doll. He may never truly be over Drusilla, but you’ve made peace with that, knowing that Drusilla can’t give him what you can - fresh blood from a willing body. Also, you’d stake her if she ever came near him again.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s literally had years of experience - hundreds of them. Mostly with Drusilla, but there were a few others before he found you. There isn’t a position or technique he hasn’t tried or at least doesn’t know about. 

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Up against the wall (the wall being a crypt, a back alley, or anywhere he can take you quickly in the dark). His vampire strength can hold your body up without effort at the same time as he thrusts his cock up into you. He also loves that he can easily pin you there and exert his dominance.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Spike is rarely “goofy,” but his verbal repertoire still includes a fair bit of witticisms, sarcasm, and sass. Other times, though, he’s deadly serious and the only things that come out of his mouth are his fangs and a stream of dirty whispers.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

His platinum hair is as sculpted as the rest of his body, with a liberal amount of gel keeping it slicked back. Long ago he had light brown curls surrounding his manhood, but he decided to shave down there once to see how it felt. And since vampire hair never really grows, it’s been smooth and shorn down there ever since. You don’t mind - in fact, you’ve found it makes him extra sensitive. 

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Despite his deviant and, let’s face it, violent, nature, or perhaps because of it, sex with Spike is always deeply intimate. Even if he’s shoved you into the dirt and is taking you from behind, you can always feel his desire wafting off of him like musk. The fact that he wants you so much, so desperately, makes anything he does to you the most intimate gesture in the world.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

Spike knows he can usually have you anytime he wants you, so there’s not often a need to wank off. But on the rare occasion he’s alone in his crypt without your companionship, he’ll find some pay-per-view on the telly and give himself a hand job.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

You name it, almost anything, and Spike’s done it to you. His latest favorite kink is rimming you. You didn’t think you’d like it, in fact you thought you’d be disgusted by it, but Spike does it so earnestly and skillfully that you’ve discovered a new erogenous zone. Lately it’s gotten to the point where you’re begging him to circle your anus with his tongue as part of foreplay. Making you beg also happens to be one of his kinks.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

He loves taking you in his crypt - it’s his territory and it gives him an animal pride to fuck you there. He’s made it as cozy as he can for you, adding some throw pillows (that he stole from a furniture store) to his bed and has made room next to the blood in his fridge for bedtime snacks for you. 

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Your mere scent can arouse this beast and he can smell you coming from across the cemetery. Unlike past lovers, who would probably prefer that you shower daily, Spike often asks you to refrain for a few days so that he can revel in your natural odor. To him, you smell like blood, sex, and (weirdly) scones.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Oddly, he won’t turn you or let you drink blood from him. Whatever tiny spark of humanity that’s left in him wants you to be able to live the sunlit life he can’t. You’ve thought about asking him to, but you can’t quite take the plunge - while evil is a very sexy color on him, you can’t imagine it on yourself. Although the thought of spending eternity fucking him is an increasingly tempting idea...

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Spike loves to eat your pussy out...especially if you’re on your period. It’s basically his two favorite things for the price of one. Spike also loves it when you slide your lips up and down his long cock, and will sometimes hold your head on it for a bit longer than is comfortable for you. Don’t worry, he’ll give as good as he gets in turn.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Rough and hard is Spike’s MO. He fucks like he lives his life. He certainly has his tender moments, but they usually come after the sex when the two of you are sprawled out on the floor and soaked in each other’s fluids.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

He’s a fan. Not that he doesn’t enjoy ravishing you slowly, but sometimes his cock is just aching for you, and in those cases there’s no foreplay, just taking you hard and fast and sating his desires as quickly as possible. 

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Spike is all about risk. He literally has almost nothing to lose. But he’s surprisingly considerate of your feelings towards new activities, so he’ll usually check before he does something he thinks will push your boundaries. And if you’re not a fan of something, he’ll let it go. But you’ve found that being around him makes you want to try naughty things that you never thought you’d like before...

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Basically forever. As a human, you tire out long before he does, but he can fuck for the both of you once you’re exhausted. This also means that he only needs a very short recovery time before he’s ready to pound you again. By the end of a long tryst, you always seriously wonder if you’ll be able to walk, or even move, the next day. 

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Spike has a whole room filled with toys in his crypt. Whips, crops, dildos, ball gags - it’s basically a sex dungeon. When he first showed it to you, you nervously wondered what you were getting into - then you remembered, you’re fucking a vampire, and you shouldn’t have been surprised. What did surprise you, however, was how much you love the toys - love being chained up to the cold stone wall, naked, sputtering around the gag while Spike slaps your vulva with a cat o’ nine tails. And you’ve discovered that while Spike usually prefers being dominant, he does enjoy the occasional dildo in his ass.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Spike loves to tease you mercilessly - pinching your nipple until you squeal, gently biting the skin of your neck without piercing it, bringing you to the brink of climax with his tongue and then pulling away just as you are about to squirt into his mouth. The man is evil, after all.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

The sounds that come from his throat when he is pounding his cock into you make it apparent that he is more beast than man. Just hearing his low, predatory growl in your ear can make your panties wet.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Spike has promised you that you’re the only human he feeds on and the blood in his mini-fridge is from animals, but you’ve always been a little afraid to check. Nonetheless you’ve decided to trust this soulless demon. He may be evil, but his sincerity when it comes to you is tangible. He loves hard, just like he fucks hard.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

God, this vampire is well-put-together. He’s not overly large but he’s well-muscled and sculpted. He looks like he was chiseled from marble in Ancient Greece and you kind of wish he would just walk around naked all the time. You don’t care that he’s not extra thick (you don’t like that anyway), but his cock is so long that when it stretches your cervix, you experience a mix of pleasure and pain.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Supernatural strength, supernatural senses, supernatural sex drive. Spike can go all night (or day) and still want more afterwards. You’ve had to (reluctantly) turn down sex occasionally because your pussy is still aching from the multiple rounds yesterday. In those cases, Spike will yank himself off while he tenderly eats you out.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Spike doesn’t need as much sleep as a human, so while you’re dozing in his arms he’ll often turn on the telly (at a low volume) to catch up on his favorite soap opera. When he does sleep, he sleeps like the dead he is and almost nothing can rouse him (except the soft tickle of your lips on his cock).


End file.
